Mirai Nikki Recall
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: El Survival Game creado por Deus fue borrado porque rompió sus reglas. Ahora se hará el verdadero Survival Game con el verdadro numero de Usuarios de Diario y la verdadera Yandere de la serie. "Espero que ustedes les guste los ojos carmesí de la oscuridad"
1. Entrada 1: Retorno

Capítulo 1: Retorno.

En el momento antes de que Yuno se clava el cuchillo para que Yuki sea el ganador del Survival Game. Una chica encapuchada dispara a Yuki y Yuno matándolos al instante, cuando ella estaba sonriendo por alguna razón, su cámara que tenía en la otra mano empezó a hacer un ruido, cuando abrió para ver, vio un mensaje que la dejo sin palabras.

Chica – No poder ser, (Soltó la cámara de video y con lágrimas en sus ojos grito) ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

La cámara que estaba en el suelo decía un mensaje.

"Muchísimas Gracias Azami Kirisaki-san o debería decirte la Decimotercera, gracias a ti descubrí que el Survival Game estaba mal, ahora reiniciare el tiempo para que todo esté en regla, en este juego mortal Deus no va a estar porque el rompió su regla de no interferir así que ahora yo estaré a cargo del Juego para que no se rompan las reglas, todo lo que sucedió desde aquel día que Deus inicio el juego hasta hoy se borra, no competirán los 12 usuarios de Diario sino los 24 que deberían estar, y eso te incluye. Nadie recordara lo que paso y las distorsiones creadas por ese juego serán borrados. Y para que se cumpla tendré que supervisar el juego desde un punto que nadie me reconozca, como un testigo. Te deseo mucha suerte porque la necesitaras."

Tenshi, Supervisor del Survival Game.

En la Catedral de la Casualidad, un joven enmascarado está en el lugar donde debería estar Deus ex Machina, rodeado de 24 luces dice una frase.

Joven enmascarado – Yo Tenshi, supervisor de las distorsiones de tiempo a servicio de Deus ex Machina. Tomo su lugar temporalmente como Dios del espacio y del tiempo desde hoy hasta que se termine el Survival Game.

Las 24 luces se unen y hace una luz que toca el dedo de Tenshi.

Tenshi – Con la luz en la verdad, los 24 diarios que deberían estar en las manos de los usuarios. Ese juego se descubrirá quien debería tomar el lugar de Deus, un lugar que debería ser tomado en el Primer Mundo pero Deus decidió eliminar 13 de los 24 diarios originales incluyendo el diario del usuario ganador. GAME START.

Mientras tanto en una casa en una casa de Sakurami, una chica saca una espada y mata de forma lenta a una chica, mientas la sangra choreaba por todo el cuarto, esa chica antes de morir dijo una frase.

Chica – Ese el futuro que debería tener. Ayúdame, lo siento Yuki.


	2. Entrada 2: Inscripción

Capítulo 2: Inscripción.

21 de Abril del 2006. 15:30. Escuela Secundaria Sakurami Clase 2-C

Profesora – Deben tener cuidado ya que hay un asesino, así que no se queden afuera hasta tarde. Me retiro

Cuando los estudiantes se iban a sus casas un grupo de estudiantes estaban charlando de ir después de clases a ir a los videojuegos.

Chico 1 – Pero nos falta alguien. (Cuando vio a un joven poniendo sus cuadernos en su morral. Le pregunto.) ¿Kenji-san, vas con nosotros a los videojuegos?

Kenji – Lo siento pero tengo un asunto que no puedo evitar, será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos (y se fue).

Cuando Kenji iba a salir del salón una voz muy familiar le hizo retroceder.

Chica – KENJI-KUN! (Corriendo hacia él.)

Kenji – ¡Akane! Puedes dejarme solo, tengo un asunto importante.

Akane – No me dejes sola, por los homicidios recientes es mejor que nos vayamos juntos.

Kenji – Pero hoy no tienes Arquería, ya que tú eres la capitana.

Akane - ¡AH! ¡Se me había olvidado! Tengo que irme, nos vemos Kenji-kun.

Kenji – Adiós Akane-san (En su mente: Ahora tengo que trabajar. Mientras ve al estudiante de la otra clase Yukiteru Amano).

Casa de Yukiteru Amano 16:00

Yuki – (En su mente: Incluso tengo un amigo. Sin embargo, solo existe en mi imaginación. Cierra los ojos y dice una palabra.) Tenshi

El escenario cambio del cuarto de Yuki a La catedral de la casualidad. Ahí aparece el joven enmascarado con la capa negra que siempre posee.

Tenshi – Hola Amano-san, sabes este mundo necesita un poco de emoción en vez de cuándo.

Mientas Tenshi veía en sus pantallas, Yuki estaba escribiendo en su diario.

En la mente de Yuki – Sin sueños o propósitos, todo lo que tengo es a Tenshi y mi diario.

Tenshi – El futuro puede ser influenciado. Amano-san te tengo un juego.

Yuki abrió los ojos cuando vio un mensaje en su celular. Ese mensaje era de Tenshi.

Yuki – Que tipo de juego es.

Tenshi (En la mente de Yuki) –Uno que podría interesarte.

Yuki – Bueno, está bien. Pero solo es mi imaginación.

Al día siguiente, Yuki estaba mirando su celular y pareció ver algo extraño.

Yuki – Abril 22 6:59. Atine al blanco con los darlos esta mañana. *Al parecer su diario ya tiene las entradas* (En su mente: ¿Puede que lo haya escrito medio dormido?). No importa. Coge uno de sus dardos y le atina al blanco.

Al parecer todas las entradas del Diario de Yuki son ciertas, todo lo que estaba escrito sucede. Incluso hubo un examen sorpresa ese día y las respuestas estaban escritas en una entrada, en la tarde de ese mismo día, unos detectives le pregunta si sabían algo sobre el homicidio que paso anoche.

Cuando Yuki estaba en la Catedral de la Casualidad. Le pregunta a Tenshi

Yuki – Esto es...

Tenshi - Exacto Amano-san, un Diario con el cual puedes leer tu futuro.

Yuki - ¡Ni siquiera eres Real! ¿Cómo puedes saber mi futuro?

Tenshi – Amano-san, me caes bien, así que diré las cosas, tu diario tiene la habilidad de ver tu futuro pero tiene desventajas. El Diario es uno con su usuario. Si pierdes el diario pierdes el futuro, en otras palabras tu muerte, cuando las 24 luces se reúnen será mejor que estés preparado.

Yuki de regreso en su cuarto está nervioso por el diario ya que puede saber todo lo que vera y escribirá.

Al día siguiente. Sus compañeros estaban celosos porque él se sacó el primer lugar en el examen, seguido de la mejor de su curso. Yuno Gasai. Algunos compañeros querían lastimarlo pero lo pudo evitar.

Yuno – (Mirando su celular) Ese Yukiteru, espero que este bien.

Mientras tanto Kenji estaba viendo una escena de crimen. Había varios policías, uno joven de cabello marrón y una de cabello morado con gafas.

Kenji – Pronto habrá un enfrentamiento, le deseo suerte al que sobreviva.

Abril 28 11:50 Escuela Sakurami Clase 2-C

Profesora – Estamos en examen, así que guarden silencio.

Kenji – (Terminado el examen con facilidad.) Esa sensei sí que es muy buena con esos exámenes. *Mirando a Akane* (En su mente: Akane Kurotsuki, es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeños, capitana del equipo de Arquería de la secundaria, a veces puede ser molesta pero es divertida.)

Akane – (Dibujando en una hoja que tenía.)

Profesora – Kurotsuki, que haces.

Akane – Descuida, ya termine el examen, dibujo para calmarme.

Profesora - Mientras no hagas desorden, te lo permito.

15:30 Escuela Sakurami Clase 2-C

Akane – Ya te vas Kenji-kun.

Kenji – Otra vez es ese asunto. Akane que miras por el celular.

Akane – Nada importante además voy a enviar 2 mensajes.

Kenji – Espero que no te metas en problemas al llegar a casa. Nos vemos.

17:45 Clase 2-B

Yuki esperando en su salón porque alguien le mando un mensaje de que se reunían en su salón a las 18:00, pero alguien llego antes.

Yuno – Hola, hay alguien ahí

Yuki – Hola, tu eres Gasai, acaso fuiste tú la que me envió esa mensaje.

Yuno -¿Qué mensaje? Me citaron en un mensaje en este salón a las 18:00

Yuki – A mí también.

Cuando ambos estaban charlando los celulares hicieron un ruido extraño, cuando revisaron los celulares ambos decían las mismas entradas.

Ambos Diarios *Abril 28 18:00 [De camino a Casa]. Creo que alguien me esta acosando.*

Diario de Yuno *Abril 28 18:10 [En la calle] Estoy corriendo con Yuki por mi vida.*

Ambos diarios *Abril 28 18:21 [En un edificio] El asesino serial me acorraló, Estoy muerto.*

*DEAD END*

Yuki – (Preocupado por las entradas) Que es esto

Yuno – (Asustada por lo que dice su diario.) No puede ser ese mi futuro.

Mientas ellos están sin palabras por lo que dice sus diarios. Una chica de pelo negro y largo llega al salón y ellos la ven.

Chica – El futuro puede ser una pesadilla. Amano-sama, Gasai-sama.

Yuki/Yuno – Tú eres, la capitana del equipo de Arquería, Kurotsuki Akane.

Akane – Si esos son sus futuros, yo lo sabía.

Asustados ambos salieron del salón y corrieron por la cuidad mientas sus diarios se modifican gracias a la intervención de Akane.

Yuki – Por ahí, ella no nos va a encontrar.

Akane – (Escondida en un poste cercano.) Hola.

Yuno – Vamos al otro lado. (Coge a Yuki y van al otro lado)

Ambos corriendo hacia un edificio en construcción pensando que se salvarían de Akane, tomaron el ascensor, Yuki lo puso para el piso 14, pensaron que estarían a salvo pero ella llego antes y se cerró la puerta.

Akane – Se dieron cuenta.

Yuki – (En su mente: No puede ser, Akane ¿Es otra usuaria de Diario?)

Yuno – (Sentándose y llorando) No puedo creer que haya otra usuaria.

Yuki – (En su mente: Aun tengo oportunidad, si puedo darle.)

Akane – Ni lo pienses Yuki. Yuno sé que tienes un cuchillo de la clase de cocina. No puedo permitirlo.

Yuno – (Se levanta.) Como sabes eso.

Akane – Ambos deben estar confundidos, ¿verdad? (Mira a la ventana de ascensor.) Esta allí

En la ventana se ve un hombre con chaqueta y mascara que espera a alguien.

Yuki - ¿Quién es ese?

Akane – El asesino serial de las noticias. Uno de los propietarios de los Diarios del Futuro. Tercero

Yuno - ¿Tercero?

Akane – Así es, Pude anticipar que el los mataría a ambos gracias a que puedo ver sus futuros. Esa es la habilidad de mi diario del futuro, las anotaciones de mi diario los protegerá.

Yuki – Esas anotaciones son acerca de mí y de Gasai-san

Yuno – Que cosa.

Akane – Mi diario puede predecir en intervalos de 5 minutos el futuro de las personas que adoraría con toda mi vida, esas personas son ustedes dos. El Diario del fanático.

Yuki - (En su mente: Intervalos de 5 minutos, eso es una obsesión ¿Ella es una acosadora?)

Yuno – (En su mente: Ella puede saber cómo es mi futuro. Eso es un acoso y porque me eligió a Yukiteru y a mi)

Akane – Amano Yukiteru, Primero. Gasai Yuno, Segunda. Me pertenecen sus futuros. (Oprime el botón del piso 17)

Yuno – ¿Qué haces? (intentando salir del ascensor)

Akane – No lo hagas. (Muestra su diario a Yuki y Yuno) Morirán el piso 14. Si eso pasa serán las primeras víctimas del Survival Game.

Yuki - ¿Survival Game?

Akane – Así es, es una batalla donde cada propietario va por la vida de los otros propietarios, como aquel tipo.

Yuno - ¿De qué habla?

Akane – Yuki, usaste tu diario muchas veces para anticipar las cosas y Yuno no querías decírselo pero usabas tu diario para saber cómo estaba Yuki. Pudo rastrearlos.

En el piso 14 el asesino, sabía que algo andaba mal ya que sus víctimas no estaban. En la azotea estaban los tres.

Yuki - ¿Por qué estamos aquí Akane?

Akane – La razón es sencilla. Él también tiene uno.

Yuno – (En su mente: Moriré, seguramente moriré)

Akane – Así no será, no morirán. Vamos a enfrentarlo, Yuki tienes tus dardos, ¿cierto?

Yuki –Si, ¿Qué piensas?

Mientas ellos hablaban, el asesino es estaba en el elevador cuando llego a la azotea

Asesino – Donde estarán.

Mientas él estaba caminando. Yuki y Yuno estaban en un desnivel esperando con sus diarios y unos dardos en el piso.

Yuno – (Recordando lo que dijo Akane: Los diarios pueden ser una ventaja pero también tiene un punto débil. Son la vida de sus propietarios.) Yuki, espero que el plan de Kurotsuki funcione.

Yuki – Espero que sí pero solo tenemos una oportunidad. Cuando el saca su diario. (En su mente: Básicamente si rompemos el diario.)

Cuando el saco el diario el plan se efectúa. Akane va corriendo donde el asesino como distracción y cuando se voltea dejando el diario indefenso. Yuki y Yuno lanzan un dardo cada uno. El asesino evita el dardo de Yuno pero el dardo de Yuki se clava en el diario.

Yuno/Yuki – Lo hicimos.

En la mente del asesino – (Se escucha una voz familiar: Tercero, has perdido. Sayonara)

El asesino sorprendido se le cae el cuchillo que cae el cuchillo y es absorbido por un hoyo negro dejando asustado a los chicos y desaparece. Dejando solo el diario.

Akane – Eso fue aburrido, pensé que sería más divertido. Porque no vamos a comer. Yuki-sama sé que tu madre no está en casa y tus padres están en un viaje de negocios, cierto Yuno-sama.

Se cambia la escena. Yuki estaba en la Catedral de la casualidad. Preguntándole a Tenshi.

Yuki - ¿Qué significa eso Tenshi? Hay más usuarios.

Tenshi – Amano-san, nunca te dije que serias el único propietario, como te dije antes era un juego. Primero.

Yuki – Primero, es lo que dijo esa Akane.

La escena cambio Yuki estaba en un pilar y había otros 11 pilares, cada uno con una persona secuenciados en un círculo y en el centro estaba Tenshi.

Hombre con bata – Así que ustedes son Primero y Segunda, he oído muchos de ustedes

Hombre con acento raro – Ustedes fueron los que eliminaron al asesino serial.

Yuki asustado vio al otro lado y en el pilar siguiente estaba Yuno que al parecer estaba asustada.

Tenshi – Muy buenas tardes, Primero, Segunda, Cuarto, Quinto, Sexta, Séptimo, Octava, Novena, Decimo, Decimoprimero y Decimosegundo. Que están todos es hora de explicarles de nuevo sobre el Survival Game.

Sexta – (Levanta la mano) ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Tenshi – Que cosa Sexta.

Sexta – Estas mintiendo.

Yuki – ¿Es verdad?

Tenshi – (Riendo de forma alocada) Muy detallista Sexta, pudiste saber sobre una de las pistas.

Yuno – ¡De que hablas¡

Tenshi hace un chasquido y tace mover los pilares y aparecen de la nada otros pilares. En uno de esos pilares estaba Akane. No eran 12 pilares sino 24.

Tenshi – Muy buenas tardes, Decimotercera, Decimocuarta, Decimoquinto, Decimosexta, Decimoséptima, Decimoctavo, Decimonovena, Vigésima, Vigesimoprimero, Vigesimosegunda, Vigesimotercera y Vigesimocuarto. Ahora si estamos todos para la explicación. Los diarios que todos ustedes tienen son llamados Diarios del Futuro.

Todos revisan los Diarios.

Tenshi - Eran diarios que tenían antes pero distorsionan el tiempo y tienen 90 días de anticipación en sus entradas.

Decimocuarta – He visto que mi diario cambia sin que yo haya hecho alguna acción.

Tenshi – Según las acciones del propietario el futuro cambia, si haces una acción que cambie tu futuro, las entradas son re-escritas. Pero su acción afecta a todos los diarios.

Vigésima – Creo que falta alguien.

Tenshi – Estamos todos. Iba a explicar eso. Cuando un propietario es asesinado por otro, la sentencia ocurre bajo el aviso de "DEAD END".

Sexta – Como puedo asesinas sino puedo ver a nadie.

Tenshi – Con sus diarios deberán encontrarlos.

Decimonovena – El juego inicia con la identificación de los demás.

Cuarto – Si descubren su identidad. Serán asesinados.

Tenshi – Revelen las identidades y fijen las DEAD END, si alguien los señala evítenlas. Así es el juego. (Aplauda a Yuki y a Yuno) Primero y Segunda, muchas felicidades.

Yuno – Porque lo dices.

Tenshi – Según la libreta del Destino deberían morir a manos de Tercero, pero intercambiaron los roles y él fue el asesinado. Eso lo llamo como milagro. Los considero como mis favoritos a Ganar.

Yuki – (En su mente: No fui yo y Yuno tampoco fue la que hizo el milagro. Y Mira a Akane)

Tenshi – Y el ganador, la última persona en quedar en pie, será el sucesor de Deus como Dios del Tiempo y el Espacio, Vivir o Morir. Solo quedan 23. Maten antes de que sean asesinados. Y ganen el Trono de Dios.

Decimotercera – No tendré misericordia.

Decimosegundo –Parece que el mayor obstáculo es… ganar

Decimoprimero – Primero y Segunda.

Decimocuarta – Que el mejor gane.

Decimoquinto – Cuantas presas y tan poco tiempo.

Decimo – Nos vemos después. Primero y Segunda

Novena –Espero que no te maten antes de que vayas a matar

Octava – Adiós, Buena suerte, Primero-san, Segunda-san.

Decimoséptima –Sera mejor que recen por sus vidas.

Decimoctavo – Sera mejor que nadie los mate Primero y Segunda.

Decimonovena – Que mala suerte tienen.

Vigésima – Ustedes no esperaban eso.

Sexta – Puedo ver tu miedo.

Séptimo –Un par de creador de milagros no será gran problema.

Yuki – No puede ser

Vigesimoprimero – Los veo en el campo de batalla.

Vigesimosegunda – Me parecen familiares.

Vigesimotercera – Los tendré en cuenta.

Vigesimocuarto - ¡Serán su fin¡

Yuno – Espera

Cuarto – No se preocupen, me encargare de la basura.

Quinto – Pobrecitos.

Yuki – Esperen.

Tenshi – Se levanta la sesión. (Los pilares desparecen)

Tenshi estaba solo en la catedral de la casualidad cuando recibe un mensaje de su celular.

*Esos 24 son los usuarios*Tenshi escribe *Me parecen interesantes*, el celular escriba solo un mensaje *Porque me tienes encerrada en el celular y porque intentas ser testigo*, Tenshi escribe otra vez *Muru Muru, te encerré en el celular porque si alguien te ve puede haber una distorsión que acaba con el juego y porque quiero ver las emociones que se ven el juego, ellos tienen muchas ases en las mangas y eso es mejor verlo como testigo.*, Muru Muru que estaba atrapada en el celular le manda otro mensaje *Porque usas ese nombre humano. Hiroto Akarai*, Tenshi se quita la máscara y se ve su verdadera cara.

Tenshi – Yo Tenshi, bajo el nombre de Hiroto Kenjirou Akarai. Supervisare el juego y el ganador tomara el cargo de Dios del tiempo y el espacio. Espero que el destino tome al verdadero ganador, no puedo esperar más. ¡GAME START!.


End file.
